The present invention relates to an article carrier or carrying device. More particularly, the invention relates to an article carrier or carrying device for articles or objects such as, for example, umbrellas, rolled newspapers, tennis rackets, baseball bats, cans of tennis balls, flashlights, fire extinguishers, water bottles, thermos containers, soda cans, golf clubs, or the like.
A person carrying an attache case, a briefcase, luggage, a lunch pail, or the like, or anything held by a handle or handles is inconvenienced when he or she wishes to take an umbrella along for immediate or anticipated near future use. In such case, the person may not take the umbrella, although precipitation is expected weatherwise, due to various inconveniences which include the fact that the umbrella may not fit in the attache case, or the like, or may not fit readily or without difficulty, or may bulge when placed in such case, or the like. Furthermore, if the umbrella is wet or damp, it would most likely wet the contents of the case, or the like. Also, it would be quite awkward and undignified to permit the umbrella to hang or dangle from the case, or the like. In addition, such person would feel awkward and rather helpless if he or she were to hold the case, or the like, in one hand and the umbrella in the other hand, as when greeting people or unlocking doors. Furthermore, such person may enjoy reading a newspaper on the way to his destination, or once he has arrived. A newspaper will most often not fit in the case, luggage, pail, or the like, and will blacken the reader's fingers and hands.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a carrying device for carrying and supporting an umbrella, newspaper, or other article or object, or objects via a handle or handles of an attache case, briefcase, luggage,lunch pail, or the like, or anything held by a handle or handles.
An object of the invention is to provide a carrying device for carrying and supporting an umbrella, or any suitable object, or objects, via any suitable supporting object such as, for example, a handle or handles of an attache case, briefcase, luggage, or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carrying device for carrying and supporting an umbrella, or other object, or objects, via a handle or handles of an attache case, briefcase, luggage, or the like, outside said case, or the like, so that there are no annoyances of non-fitting, poor fitting, bulging of said case, or the like, or wetting of the contents of said case.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a carrying device for carrying and supporting an umbrella, or other object, or objects, or the like, via a handle or handles of an attache case, briefcase, luggage, or the like, outside said case, in a manner whereby said umbrella, or the like, is carried and supported with dignity and without awkwardness.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a carrying device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to carry and support an umbrella, or other object, or objects, or the like, via a handle or handles of an attache case, briefcase, luggage, or the like, without dangling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carrying device for carrying and supporting any suitable object, or objects, via any suitable supporting object such as, for example, a handle, or handles, of an attache case, briefcase, or any type of manual carrier device, or the like, without interference with the case, or the like, or with the holder or user of the case, or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a carrying device for carrying and supporting any suitable object, or objects, via any suitable supporting object such as, for example, a wide variety of handles of different dimensions, lengths and widths of attache cases, briefcases, or any type of manual carder devices, or the like, without sagging of the, carrying device and with acceptable rigidity.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a carrying device for carrying and supporting any suitable object, or objects, via any suitable supporting object such as, for example, a handle, or handles, of an attache case, briefcase, or any type of manual carrier device, or the like, which carrying device conforms in shape to any object it carries and is adjustable and adaptable to so conform, with facility and convenience.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carrying device for carrying and supporting any suitable object, or objects, via any suitable supporting object such as, for example, a handle, or handles, of an attache case, briefcase, or any type of manual carrier device, or the like, without dangling, looseness, or slippage, thereby securing the integrity of delicate, breakable and heavy objects carried by the carrying device.